Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a transmission control device, and more, to an apparatus and a method for controlling an operation of gearbox/transmission based at least on driver's condition and surrounding condition while a vehicle operates in autonomous mode or is controlled by a cruise control system.
Description of Related Art
To assist a driver, the cruise control system mounted on the vehicle may perform cruise control through acceleration control of vehicle to follow a target speed set by the driver. Furthermore, using a forward detector that can recognize another vehicle or an object (obstacles) ahead of the cruise controlled vehicle, the cruise control system may decelerate or accelerate the vehicle to maintain a proper distance from the preceding vehicle. Using data or information related to a distance and a relative speed between the cruise controlled vehicle and the preceding vehicle and a direction angle of the cruise controlled vehicle, which are gathered or obtained by a front radar detector of the vehicle, and limitation or restriction about a longitudinal velocity and a predetermined acceleration of the cruise controlled device, the cruise control system can control an acceleration control device, an engine control device, and a braking control device included in the cruise controlled vehicle. As the vehicle speeds up and down, the cruise control system can control a vehicle-mounted transmission/gearbox to deliver power generated from an engine into wheels properly. In a case of a control system provided in a vehicle capable of autonomous travel, it is necessary to change a shift pattern in accordance with a driving condition.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and may not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.